


Sweating with The Son of M: In the Sauna with Quicksilver

by Luke_8814



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Play, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Body Hair, Cum Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Foreskin Play, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, Hairy Balls, Locker Room, M/M, Marvel Universe, Mutants, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pale Skin, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Runners, Sauna, Showers, Speedster Sex, Sperm, Sweat, Testicle Sucking, Towels, Uncircumcised Penis, X-Men Inspired, X-Men References, anal munching, circumcised penis, cum, curved penis, magnito - Freeform, married man, mutant cum, pornogrpahic fanart, semen - Freeform, shower, smooth balls, smooth chest, swallowing cum, t bagging, testicles, white hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_8814/pseuds/Luke_8814
Summary: Sam and Pietro have an intense and sweaty encounter in the men's sauna. This takes place in an alternate universe where Sam Guthrie, Cannonball, is a raging but closeted homosexual. He's very proud that he's developed physically so much since the New Mutants, and is turned on by the thought of his own body. His secondary mutation, which has only started to manifest in the last few years, makes all men around him horny for other guys and go gay. No one except Wolverine is aware of this or remembers the sexual encounters after a few hours. Sam isn't aware of his new power either and just thinks that "straight" guys secretly like to get off with one another but don't talk about it. He doesn't know anything about the opposite sex, and all the women can tell he's gay. Otherwise, he's the same good-hearted lovable goof that he is in the 616 universe.This story takes place after Uncanny X-men #337 following Onslaught and this is the Mansion that was rebuilt between Uncanny #280 and X-Men #1
Relationships: Cannonball/Quicksilver
Kudos: 5





	Sweating with The Son of M: In the Sauna with Quicksilver

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Got The Taste For Cock Sucking](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/635971) by jones. 



Mah usual baseline exercise routine starts round 6am; Aah usually do weights and track, but once a week Aah like tah mix it up and will swim laps. There’s a full sized pool on sublevel 1 complete with race lanes and its own locker room and wet areas. Aah keep a locker there, and will usually wear mah uniform down then change into mah swimsuit. There’s never anyone there so early so Aah don’t have tah worry about bein seen. Aah wear a fairly small swimsuit for laps and Aah’d rather not show tha rest of tha team. Aah call it a competition swimsuit but Tabbs and Berto saw it once and call it a Speedo. Aah have explained tah them that men from Kentucky do not wear Speedos, so therefor it can’t possibly be one. Whatever it’s called though, it leaves very little tah tha imagination. Not braggin, but Aah’m a very well-endowed man and even in cold water mah parts still show. Aah usually spend about an hour doing laps. Round 7am Aah will head back into tha locker room; strip out of mah suit and towel off. This morning tha place was empty and Aah proceeded tah tha shower naked. All tha athletic showers in tha mansion are completely open; one signs away one’s privacy when one joins tha X-men. Tha shower down here is smaller than tha one up in tha Danger Room’s locker. This one has two poles midway between tha sides that are separated by about 3 feet. Each pole has 4 shower heads. Aah entered and after hangin mah towel, Aah stepped up tah tha rear pole and turned it on. Tha water was cold and Aah lathered up and rinsed just enough tah get tha pool chemicals off me. Wet, Aah proceeded into tha sauna but heard tha a locker door close and Aah figured someone must have come and would be in tha showers soon. 

" />

Alone in tha sauna Aah could hear tha sound of water as this guy took his shower. Mah towel was still hangin on tha bar outside and Aah could see out tha little window in tha sauna door that there was another towel hangin beside mine. Aah was waiting for this guys tah grab his towel and dry off because Aah figured Aah would be able tah get a look at his dick. Tha top bench at tha rear of tha sauna, where Aah was sitting, was tha best place tah be able to peer out and check out guys cocks as they showered. Before Aah noticed anybody walk by or approach, tha sauna door opened and in walked a muscular young man with tha towel that was hangin next tah mine wrapped around his waist. Aah blinked and pushed wet honey colored hair outah mah eyes, and when Aah did Aah saw that is was Quicksilver. Aah’d never seen him shirtless before and his runner’s body was beautiful and well ripped. He had no visible body fat on him and his stomach was taut and sculpted; much better lookin than mine. His relatively small hairless pectoral muscles were firm and well defined. His skin was pale and Aah wondered whether that, and his ghost white hair, had something tah do with his mutation. 

We said hello and that was all tha words that were exchanged as he took a seat on tha bench beneath me. If he cared that Aah was completely naked it didn’t show. “Tha man’s an Avenger after all,” Aah thought tah mahself, “he’s seen tha man parts of both Cap and Thor, so he’s not easily impressed.” Aah assumed he was going tah keep tha towel wrapped round himself, since he wore it in, but he sat down with it half cross his lap and half on tha bench beside him and Aah could see his naked thigh. After a few minutes he commented on how hot it was and Aah nodded and mentioned that was probably even hotter up on tha higher bench where Aah was seated. He nodded back in agreement and leaned back against tha upper bench and stretched out his pale muscular legs. Aah could see his bulge under tha towel and figured that he must have a nice dick. “I don’t really sweat,” he said, not looking at me. “Not like normal men. I mean I do to an extent, under a measured amount of heat or activity, but once I reach the point where a man like you would start to seriously perspire, my body begins to burn the excess heat internally.” “Oh… Aah see…” Aah said awkwardly; mah own sweat drippin down mah bare hairy chest and stomach. We sat there silent again for a while until Quicksilver said, “you perspire a lot for a man your age,” again not looking at me. Aah saw his towel start to move a bit and Aah could tell his dick was getting hard. A noticeable tent had built where his cock kept rising under his towel and Aah watched for a few seconds before Aah realized that mah own cock was standin up fully hard. 

Wordlessly, he turned back and looked at me; he was eye level with mah crotch. Mah exposed man stuff displayed like a prize in front of his face, he turned away, but reached down and moved tha towel off his lap, exposing himself as well. His cock was smaller than mine and uncircumcised. Without tha towel holdin him down, his dick popped erect and slapped against his hard white abdomen. It was finely shaped with just a slight backward curve; Aah’d say he was just under 7 inches. His set were a lot smaller than mine and his sack was tight despite the heat. Aah figured tah mahself that that must be due tah his speed mutation. After all, a guy can’t run past tha speed a sound with big hangers between his legs getting in tha way between his legs. His balls were smooth and Aah wondered if he shaved them or if they were naturally hairless. Then Aah wondered if Aah it was just that Aah couldn’t see his hairs since they were so white and colorless. His pubes were snow colored and matched tha hair on his head and his eyebrows. They were trimmed neatly but not too short, and no stray hairs were outah place. Once Aah’d had a good look at his crotch, Aah stepped down tah tha lower bench and sat right beside him; both of us naked and hard. Mah cock, being longer and fatter, leaned along its curve out and to tha left; his stood straight up and pointed at his navel. His unsheathed head curved back along his curve touching his abdomen. With no warning he reached out and put his hand around mah cock and began tah stroke it. 

" />

His other hand was already on his own cock and was making quick strokes up and down. I reached over tah touch it and he let go as mah hand wrapped around tha shaft and mah thumb rubbed his sensitive exposed head. Aah could feel his dick become more rigid and pre cum leaked out of the tip of his now engorged head as Aah jerked. Aah smeared it around a bit across his rose colored head and he shivered. Aah withdrew tha hand and brought mah pre cum soaked thumb up to his mouth. He parted his lips and received mah thumb to suck. He tasted his own fluid while Aah gently palmed his chin and cheek. His face was surprisingly rough and it amazed me that he could have so much facial hair and it not be visible on account of its lack of color. Aah leaned in and kissed him deep; mah tongue meeting his inside his mouth and the two sliding and rolling together. He was a very good kisser and we kissed like that fervently for some time before Aah leaned down to take his cock into mah mouth. Mah libs slid down tha shaft as mah tongue licked back his hood and Aah tasted his wet inner foreskin as Aah sucked him. He lay down on his back stretching out on tha bench, one leg straight and the other bent at tha knee, and his large foot touching tha floor. His pale naked body spread out in frontah me and Aah could see tha definition of each of his lean muscles. Aah got intah position to swallow tha whole length of his cock and he moved his arms up over his shoulders, putting his hands behind his head, and revealed tha fine white hair beneath his armpits. Fixated, Aah reached out with mah left hand and felt up his body past his stomach and ontah his chest which was entirely hairless. Aah paused at his nipple, circling it with mah fingers and pinching it, then moved on tah his pit where Aah dragged mah fingers through tha ivory hair. After a few seconds Aah withdrew mah hand and brought mah fingers up to mah nose tah smell his musk. He was correct, it didn’t smell like sweat; not like mah own sweat. It smelled good and had a solid manly aroma, as if his underarm had secreted liquid testosterone instead of normal sweat. Unable tah help mahself, Aah must mahself up and buried mah face into the open armpit, inhaling his sent deeply. 

Aah moved down tah continue sucking him he motioned for me tah move mah torso ontah his and we shifted position so that we were 69 on tha bench. Aah had one leg up on tha bench and one on tha floor while I supported mah upper body with my arms on tha benches. Mah sweaty biceps bulged and he grabbed them with his hands and squeezed; then Aah felt his stubble graze tha head of mah cock as he guided mah big dick into his mouth. He sucked me slowly at first, keeping up time with me; but then it became more vigorous and I could feel him growing more and more enthusiastic. His thrusts into mah mouth were speeding up; each one pushed his cock further towards the back of mah through and soon he was completely face fucking me. Aah didn’t want him tah cum yet so Aah pulled mah mouth away and sat up tah breathe. Aah readjusted mah legs and moved tah squat a bit over his face; mah arms still supporting me and mah face still in his crotch with mah chin resting in his pubes. When he saw what Aah was getting at he let mah big dick pop outah his mouth and it bobbed up and down, tha head hittin his adams apple. Mah balls were hangin low and heavy and he took both into his mouth. He sucked on mah sensitive testicles together and then one at a time, giving left and right equal attention, until he took them both back intah his mouth tah suck and pull rough and hard. Mah cock swelled and strained under its own erect weight as it continued tah bob while drippin pre cum ontah his smooth chest. Finally he released mah battered testicles and Aah felt his hot breath and mouth in mah hairy ass. His tongue licked up tha length of mah crack and he lapped up tha sweat. He must have been really intah that because once most of tha sweat and been licked clean, he moved tah mah hole and started tha much with an animal hunger and Aah could feel his tongue penetrating mah butthole darting in and out. 

He ate me deep; his tongue burrowed into mah anus and his teeth nipped at mah rim and Aah could hear noises as he slurped mah ass juice. Mah prostate was tumbling as may asshole experienced waves of sensation and Aah knew was going tah make me cum. Aah was gettin close real fast and if ah had touched mah dick at all Aah would spilt mah load. Desperate tah hold mah seed in, Aah took tha head of his cock back intah mah mouth and Aah rolled his tight foreskin back and forth over his glans with mah tongue. Aah swallowed tha rest of his length down tah tha base and Aah started tah suck hard. Rope after rope of thick white cum shot involuntarily from mah dick slit and Mah cock leapt violently as Aah orgasmed uncontrollably. Quicksilver’s cock was still in mah mouth and I could feel it getting harder and harder. Tha taste of his unhooded glans changed in mah mouth and he let out at least a shot glass worth of salty pre cum.

Aah could tell his true cum load was on its’ way, his dick was hot and his balls were radiating warmth as he bucked his hips and started to writhe. He spasmed wildly and his hot cum flowed into mah mouth. As he orgasmed, he shook so uncontrollably and violent that it was like he was having a seizure and all Aah could do was hold ontah him. Tha bench quaked under us. His cum was runny and tasted alkaline and there was so much of it that It couldn’t all go down and cum overflowed out of mah mouth all over his crotch and legs and it dripped tah tha floor leaving pools of milky white juice. Tha great amount that Aah did swallow burned with cold heat as it went down and numbed mah throat. It poured into mah stomach filling me. When his orgasm was finally finished and his tanks were drained, Aah stood up and tried to catch mah breath. Cum leaked out of mah still hard cock. Quicksilver lay there nearly trembling, weak and panting. His cock was still diamond hard and he was covered in semen. “Please excuse me,” he gasped; “my mutation makes my climaxes extremely intense. It may be a few seconds before I can stand.” Ahh took tha bench opposite him and we laid in a silence that was only broken by his labored breathing. 

After a few minutes had passed and our erections and gone away he sat up. “Please understand because of the way I experience the passage of time that was like hours’ worth of orgasm,” he said. “I’ll be feigning illness the rest of the day. Please don’t mention it to the others.” “No worries friend” Aah said. He stood and Aah saw him soft, his foreskin covering his dick; “also, you ingested a lot of my semen… You may experience odd dreams or dangerously intense arousal over the next few days. If you experience rapid pulse or sudden dizziness you should seek medical attention.” He glanced at me, clearly uncomfortable and searching desperately for something nice to say. “Sam, you have a very large penis,” he said looking at right at me. “Quicksilver… so Aah have been told,” Aah said with ah arms folded behind mah head. He turned and Aah saw his rear for tha first time; his looked hard and white. He had enormous quadriceps. “You may call me Pietro in private if you like,” he said and then he gone before Aah could blink. Aah, reached hold of mah dick and started tah jerk off again.


End file.
